


The Next Birthday [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Next Birthday" by lalaietha."You know," Eugene's voice comes from the side of the tower, "I am really out of practice in climbing up sheer rock-faced walls and across rickety shingles. D'you think I should start a workout regimen again? I mean, I'd kind of let it slide because these are skills commonly associated with thievery and I'm all reformed, but - "





	The Next Birthday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Next Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143874) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



Length: 5:05  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20next%20birthday.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20next%20birthday%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for you, reena_jenkins! You've been asking for this fandom for the past few #ITPEs and I adore these characters. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it! Thanks to lalaietha for having blanket permission!


End file.
